The present invention is directed to a new and improved paint cover for an electrical outlet or switch assembly. The cover can be quickly and easily installed to provide total coverage of the outlet and other exposed parts of an electrical switch and quickly and easily removed.
Preparing a wall for painting by brush, roller, or spray gun involves covering items, such as electrical switches, outlets, recessed lights, door knobs, and baseboard heating units. The process is cumbersome, time consuming, there is also a danger of electric shock when the tape is applied with a knife, the tape tears easily, may leave residue, and is not reusable.
Tape products which are used by painters to cover outlets and sockets are manufactured by the 3M Corporation and the Daubert Coated Products Co. Also, safety caps and covers are made for the purpose of covering electrical sockets and switches for the purpose of "child proof protection".